RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ
RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Real Racing 3 in one place, which will hopefully help people race this game! Description Real Racing 3 (RR3) is a massive portable game for Android or Apple (iOS) devices, it was launched with version (v1.0) in February 2013. History of RR3 Read the following page for the full history and release notes of RR3 History General Tips Strategy Real Racing 3 is a massive game designed by FireMonkeys (FM) to make you want to spend real money on R$ and . Many in this Wikia community have posted comments what they have managed to reach the end of the game without spending any real money. The bottle neck currency is . Read this article on strategy for more information: * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: Methods to slow bots down Also view: * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips. Cloud Save / Restore See the Firemonkeys website for full details on cloud save: Firemonkeys.com.au Cloud Save FAQ Firemonkey wrote: Real Racing 3 automatically uploads your save data to the Cloud Servers once every 12 Hours. This means that if you have lost your save data, you can easily restore your previous game progress (including your purchases) and also transfer this save data between devices using the Cloud Save feature. During events you can use the Cloud Save and Restore feature to your advantage. Before you start every event, manually do a Cloud Save, if you lose do a cloud restore, this will save a long service after the longer, endurance, cup and NASCAR events. Once you win do another cloud save before you continue the next event, see the FAQ on Firemonkey's website: * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Backup your save to the Cloud It is very important to wait for the screen to display last updated seconds (or minutes) ago. If you have a message stating backup failed, wait another minute, a wheel will turn in the bottom right corner, the message will show last updated seconds (or minutes) ago and Backup to Cloud button will be greyed out too. If backup still failed, return to the login screen, log off, wait 10 seconds and log on once more, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. If you still have problems: log off, then turn aeroplane mode on, wait 10 seconds, turn aeroplane mode off, wait 30 seconds for the wifi to reconnect, login, click continue, wait 30 seconds for the login to complete, then try to backup once more. The final thing to try, force close the RR3 app, then with the Wifi on, relaunch RR3, then try to backup once more. If this still doesn't work, the FM server is probably having problems, again. You can also use this technique to save on spending with gold, for example if you want to spend 1 gold on the mechanic, if you win, the mechanic will be used and the car condition will be maintained, but if you don't come first the gold is lost and the car condition will be reduced, if you cloud restore the car will be returned to it previous state and the gold spend (or even free mechanic) returned. * FM FAQ RR3 Cloud Save - How to Restore your Save from the Cloud Note: Before you cloud restore, it is important to login into the same Social Profiles you had previously connected to Real Racing, when cloud saving. Especially if multiple Social Profiles are used! FAQ What is a Daily Reward? Every day the player is offered a daily reward, for further details see Daily Rewards Why is fame important? Every time the player levels up with Fame is rewarded, as is the bottleneck currency in RR3, it makes For further information read Time Shifted Multiplayer and Strategy. What is farming? As is the bottleneck currency, one method to earn is by levelling up with fame, this can be done by repeating the top race possible over and over, normally paying for just the Fame agent. For more details read: * Thread:31214 - What is the break even point to pay for the fame agent? * Fame Chart - The objective of this page is to map out the Fame required to increase Driver Levels. * Time Shifted Multiplayer What is the best car to farm the 10 lapper EK with? User:RR3 Michael P wrote: Any of the three LMP1 cars can reach and win the 10 lapper, including the 919, (the 911's can't). ...either PR93.0 with all three cars or PR94.0 on one LPM1 cars (the 919 is cheapest in spend)... See RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section Porsche#Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) for the upgrades with PR, the target is PR94, as a guide Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion requires PR 95, -3 Engine FFU (from fully upgraded). So as as long as the last three engine upgrades are not completed, choose any of the others until PR94 is reached. This will allow enough of the races to be completed, with just the 919, to reach the 10 lapper, then enjoy :) RomGuyony wrote: Depends what your goals are: if you plan to get all cars eventually, you may as well acquire the 919 with Showcase Discount (760 ) to run the 10-lapper regularly or get the R18. If you get all the cars, you'll be able to reach the last tier, but I'm not entirely sure how far you can get with just two cars and no upgrades. If it helps, here are strategies for PR: #PR:93.0 ##Audi: (+1 Tires & Wheels FRU) for 65 ##Porsche: PR:93.1 with only R$ upgrades #PR:94.0 ##Audi: (+2 Engine, +1 Suspension, Brakes & Tires & Wheels FRU) for 355 and R$717,300 ##Porsche: (+1 Body, Suspension & Tires & Wheels FRU) for 90 #PR:95.0 ##Audi: (-1 Engine & Drivetrain FFU) for 855 and R$2,331,100 ##Porsche: (-3 Engine FFU) for 258 and R$269,000 EDIT: With your 2013 RSR and an R18 maxed with R$, you can reach Tier 18, with your 2013 RSR and a 919 maxed with R$, you can reach Tier 19, which can also be reached with your RSR and an R18 upgraded to PR:93. With the RSR and either the R18 or 919 upgraded to PR:94, you can reach the 10-lappers, meaning (just in terms of and in your particular situation) the R18 would cost 355 , while the 919 would cost 850 . Although the 919 can sometimes be picked up for free in Road To Le Mans... Plenty of different variables, as you can see. EDIT (2): If you got the 919, you could also pick up the R18 with no extra cost in , meaning you wouldn't need to upgrade the 919 and could reach the 10-lappers for 760 (still more expensive in that case than just the R18 upgraded to PR:94 User:RR3 Michael P wrote: ...answering a question on Strategy For 100% Completion... It depends on the question: Which car is the cheapest to purchase in to reach to 10 lapper? Or which is the best strategy for 100% completion? RomGuyony is correct, to get 100% completion the player need all LMP1 cars, the cheapest one to upgrade and complete the PR95 events is the Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014). This does mean the player has to purchase all the cars to complete the showcase events to get 100% in Endurance Kings! Therefore if the player’s goal is to complete 100% in every event, then the best strategy is to upgrade the 919 and don't upgrade the others with , especially if the 919 is won for free, it’s only 258 , if the player has to buy it, it’s a further 950 – 20% showcase = 760 However, if the player cannot afford the 919 the Audi R18 e-tron quattro (2014) is the cheapest, in spend, @ 320 to PR94, to reach the 10 lapper. However thinking logically it's wasted to then upgrade the 919. RomGuyony's strategy assumes the other LMP1 cars are not already upgraded with . If the player’s goal is to quickly reach the 10 lapper and the player can’t afford the Porsche, the Audi is an option, the player can still reach 100% at a later time, but will cost slightly more in in the long run, not taking into account the longer time the 10 lapper has been run and gained by the player every time the player levels up. Don’t forget every time the player levels up is awarded, the player will need to calculate their best strategy, depending on their Is it possible to reach 100% without spending real money? Read the following forum post on the subject: Is it possible to actually finish without paying? User:RR3 Michael P wrote: It is possible to get into The 100% club, given a six week release schedule, the goal is a regularly moving one. Do slowing the bots strategies work across races and series Clsj35 Asked, on the Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) page: I'm new to this game - only been playing a few weeks. with a fully upgraded Z4 sDrive (PR30.7) it took me several attempts at the final amateur event in street-spec skirmish, which only has a PR requirement of 23. after reading this, i'm sure i was getting a fast bot draw as i have upgraded my cars pretty quickly and was killing it in the earlier races. so, now my question - do these strategies work across races and series? for example - can I go back and tank a bunch of races I've already won in amateur and slow the bots down in pro/am? 92.195.33.50 replied: No - each series like Street-Spec Skirmish in Amateur or V8 Naturals in PRO/AM and so on has their own KI... ;-) Over one year of bot slowing, it does work. I have regularly started newly created races and series, and the bots are always slow. I'm in (an early series) what is the best race for me? The short answer: See User blog:RR3 Michael P/My car garage, upgrades and progress though RR3 for more details. For the long answer see: RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races for the top race in every series. Weekly Time Trials Tournaments - How do you get to team A? Elpreciado wrote: Any players here that take part? I'm trying to get into the team A. Share your triumphs and disappointments:) See Thread:43982 for the responses. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? When the speed or time or distance is too high or fast or long, there are several things that can be done to reduce the target Make sure you cloud save before you start and after a handful of failed attempts try a cloud restore and retry the next method. Sometimes the AI is still reduced after the restore. * Try offline - if you've been online, you must do a force close too. * Try online - sometimes the AI target is different. * Try repeat, repeat , repeat, again lose by a big margin, don't come higher than 4th. * Try loosing by a big margin, but don't retry, instead complete and then re-enter the race - this takes more time but works. Sorry this takes so much time, but the AI will reduce. With a cloud restore it's quicker than a long service! For example, I tried 11 times to reach 1st place: Also see Methods to slow bots down The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing RR3 Michael P wrote: If you are having problems loading Le-Mans: Le Mans is the biggest data track to load, close the game, go off line (aeroplane mode), try a complete showdown (hold the power for 10 seconds, I think), then start back up, launch the game and turn the Heads-up Display (HUD) off. This helps on my Hudl. I read a post suggesting using the RR3 Graphics app (AKA RR3 GFX) available from the Google Play Store, (then automatically updating it from their website). The poster advised Le Mans used to crash, but when the graphics is set low, using this app, it loads and plays fine: *App source: RR3 graphics: This app lets you set a desired video graphics quality for RR3 game. *Webpage for more information: hitex.lt RR3 Graphics Project How do I raise a ticket with Firemonkey? ME7 wrote: You can start a ticket through "support" in the game. Have to press gear icon, then the info icon. This never works for me, so I always use the Facebook method: Go to their Facebook page and scroll down to "support". You'll then have to login or create a profile if you haven't been there before. Answer as many questions as possible when submitting a ticket to speed up the process. RR3 Michael P wrote: The in game support requests can be flaky, try: Firemonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page and click Technical support, the more useful information they receive the sooner they will hopefully fix the problem. The following information may be useful to get in advance: Although some fields have a * next to them, to show they are mandatory, actually you can click the continue/next without filling them in, it better to fill in as much as possible. Player ID ''' *(Your Player ID can be found in the Help & About menu of the game), '''Device ID Number No idea what this filed is for, there is no help? What is your Game Center Profile ID? *(Please include your Game Center username as it appears in the game or your profile in the Game Center app.) What is your Facebook Profile Link? ' *(Visit https://www.facebook.com/me, login, and copy the link from the Address bar.) '''What is your Google+ Profile Link? ' *(Visit https://plus.google.com/me, login, and copy the link from the Address bar.) '''Game version (e.g. 3.7.1) *(The GAME VERSION NUMBER can be found in the Information or About section of the app's settings. For prioritised support, include the version number as you see it appear in these sections.) Platform *iOS *Android *Amazon *Windows Phone *BlackBerry Operating System Version *(Which version of your operating system/firmware is currently installed on your device? This information can be found in your device's system settings.) Device Model * Free text, your device, e.g. Hudl Is your device either rooted or jailbroken? *Yes *No Are you having a specific problem? (I suspect these choices change as new problems are advised) *No Free Gold advertisements *Device time settings out of sync with server *Cannot restore correct save data from Cloud *Cannot restore ANY save from Cloud *Daily Reward Issue *Limited Time Special Event issue *Missing Reward Vehicle from Special Event *Crash on version 3.7.x *Problem is not listed or is unknown *Car shifting gears incorrectly Choose a related issue: *App Store Purchase issue *I am missing something from my game *I have a technical issue *I have an account or player profile enquiry *I have another enquiry Hopefully FM will fix your problem. I'm having problems editing a page or leaving a comment RR3 Michael P wrote: I've read a few ppl are having problems leaving comments, the previous ppl have been on iOS or Android devices. Try the following: * Select Full Site, from the menu at the very bottom of the page. * manually add ?useskin=oasis to the end of the page being viewed. * Tap and hold the Refresh icon in the URL bar and you'll see the option to "Request Desktop Site" at the bottom. Hopefully one will work for you and you can add comments etc :) Index of Abbreviations and Terms The following is an index of Abbreviations and Terms used in Real Racing 3 and on this Wiki. ...expand... Abbreviations of Series and Special Events The following is an index of Abbreviations for race series and special events, commenly used on forum posts and comments, on this Wiki. Useful Pages and links Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. * Recently added:History - Version history of Real Racing 3 Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Recently added: RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Pages that need additional content. * Recently added: New way of reporting comments! - How to report problems to Kuzz. * Recently added: Creating Series pages - help for editors - Info on creating new race pages with gsheet * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials * Recently added: New feature for Template:T/stats - Car statistics template. * Recently added: RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template - Template for creating Tips pages * Recently added: RR3 Wiki:Series Template - Template for creating Race pages * Recently added: Template:H/series - Kuzz's template for Race pages (currently hidden) * Recently added: RR3 Wiki: Manufacturers' page template - Template for creating Manufacturers' page * Added: RR3 Wiki:Special Event Template - Template for special events * Added: RR3 Wiki:Car Template - Template for car pages Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * Updated link: List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion * Next Update Suggestions - Forum post - What would you think would be cool about the new update? * User blog:RR3 Michael P/My car garage, upgrades and progress though RR3 - my progress and cars bought (May 2015) * User:Guillejarque/Sandbox: The way of a Legend - progress though the Legend series, by Guillejarque, day by day. * Recently added: R$ 1 Million Plus Payout - Just for fun, every month there are one or two opportunities to earn R$1m+ External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * Real Racing's YouTube page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page * Recently added: Real Racer Youtube Videos by SiCK-GamER1 Tips and FAQ History Tips and FAQ pages start were started to help racers with special events, this page is intended to reflect tips and frequently asked questions (FAQ) while playing the game. Many of the tips are common to special events, while FAQ is more general to the questions raised on the regarding game play and progress.